Dragon Age 2 Fenrill: V1 Act 2-3 Information
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: Here is information on my newest Dragon Age II fiction featuring Fenrill (AKA Fenris/Merrill) & F!Hawke/Anders. The Soulbound Idea I am burrowing from Nightheart. It is for my special Fenrill Quest Chain I am doing.
1. Fenrill Quests Of This Version

_**Act 2 Quest Name: Looking Into Some Knowledge**_  
_**Quest Giver: Fenris & Merrill In Fenris's Mansion**_  
**Quest Details: First Go to "Sundermount" and speak with Keeper Marethari to locate the ruins. Then Go to "Forgotten Knowledge Ruins" which are the ruins. At that place, you will battle Slavers, Tevinter Mages, Demons, and Undead. Once you get to the end and have picked up the "Book Of Ancient Ritual", Fenris and Merrill read the elvhen text on the walls that they need. They don't tell the party what it's for. Suddenly A Tevinter Magister named Magister Margret appears and tells them that no one leaves with the knowledge here except for Tevinter mages. Merrill asks Margret what he means and that's when Margret tells them that she and her forces are going to kill all of them except Merrill and Fenris, which they will then deliver to Danarius since Margret knows why Fenris And Merrill. Hawke asks what it is. Margret tells her she won't say. Hawke then tells Margret that no one is going to die to her and her forces. Hawke and the party then walks back to Fenris' Mansion to have Fenris and Merrill thank them for helping them out.**  
**Quest Description for Sundermount: Fenris and Merrill need some Forgotten Knowledge from some ruins that The Dalish know about.**  
**Quest Description for Go To Forgotten Knowledge Ruins: The Forgotten Knowledge Ruins are marked on your map. Head there to continue.**  
**Quest Description for battling through Forgotten Knowledge Ruins: Slavers, Tevinter Mages, Demons, and Undead are all over the ruins. Deal with them and find the Book Of Ancient Ritual.**  
**Quest Description for After Margret Conversation: Defeat Margret and all of her forces to get out of there.**  
**Quest Description for After Margret Battle: Talk to Fenris and Merrill at Fenris's Mansion to complete the quest.**  
**Quest Description for Completed Quest: Fenris and Merrill Got Their Forgotten Knowledge.**

_**Act 3 Quest Name: Merrill's Trial  
**__**Quest Giver: Keeper Marethari  
**_**Quest Details: Hawke Recieves a letter from Keeper Marethari. Everyone heads to Sundermount. Keeper Marethari tells them that Merrill must go on Trial for her status amongst the Clans of the Dalish. Three days are gone through where the other clans arrive on one day. Merrill shows her power to the Keepers on the second day. On the third day, Daniel The Male Dalish Leader Elf proposes to her but she declines and she won't say why. During the trial, much is questioned about her and all of hawke's companions except Fenris are told to give their opinion. When it comes down, Daniel the Male Dalish Leader Elf tells all of what's been going on the last 3 days and how she has become like the city elves and talking about her rivalry with Fenris including calling fenris a Tevinter Slave. This Angers Fenris and he steps up. Marian Hawke tells him don't go but he ignores her. He tells them "The clans would be blessed to have someone like Merrill. Merrill was only trying to help her clan look into the past. She didn't realize that the demon was just using her. In the end and with my help, we were able to save Keeper Marethari from death by killing the demon in a proper way. There are firsts of Dalish Clans in Tevinter that were given the same choices as Merrill but they were always willing to sacrifice their clan to do so. When the demon possessed these firsts in the end, they would kill the whole clan and then Tevinter would use the technique Merrill and I used to save Keeper Marethari to save the first. The first would be able to become a Magister's Apprentice. Merrill would hate having to do all that and would rebel against Tevinter. She is different than most mages to me. She is powerful yes but only uses that power to help her friends and her people." Daniel The Male Dalish Leader Elf asks Fenris "She is no different than any elf of kirkwall. I don't care what the Keepers think. It's time to kill Merrill." Fenris runs over to Merrill and push Daniel the Male Dalish Leader Elf off her while Touching her bare hands with his. Merrill asks Fenris "You were told to take off all your spikes? That's why you don't have your gloves on, right?" Fenris says to her "Yes, why do you ask?" Merrill tells him "Because your skin is touching mine." Fenris gasps and he then asks her "You have been in love with me since you first met me six years ago, am I right?" Merrill tells him "Yeah, why?" Fenris says "Now I understand what you felt all of those years ago because all the feelings you and I felt are rushing into me and To tell the truth, I like them." Merrill says "Oh my, Fenris you remember when I was worried about you after the qunari attack?" Fenris says "Yeah because that's when we really started being connected through this bound of ours. I am ready to show what I want to be now." Merrill then goes into a confused look. Fenris then, out of nowhere, kisses her and Merrill is a little shocked at first but she ends up kissing back. When they stop kissing, Hawke says "Why do I get the feeling this bound and the reason why you two kissed is related?" Varric says "Cause it is, Hawke. I saw them after the Qunari attack at Merrill's Home, they were talking and from what I made out Broody and Daisy got into an argument which lead to Daisy kicking Broody out." Fenris says "So you saw. I'm surprised you kept it secret for this long. You're right, Varric. They are related because what the bound is something that The Dalish hold sacred because it is a gift from Mythal. Merrill, is it alright I tell them in front of your people?" Merrill says "It's best that the Dalish know because of what it means for what happens since it's there." Fenris says "Alright then. We are Soulbound to one another." All the Dalish go into a surprised look and Sebastian says "What is a Soulbound?" Merrill says "A Soulbound is what happens when two elves are bound together by destiny of adventure and love for each other. Once the bound is activated which it's activated when the two elves bare skin meets, the elves know everything that the other does at the same time as that one knows. Also an Activated soulbound means 'if one dies, so does the other'. The knowledge we were looking for in those ruins was on the Soulbound except for the Book Of Ancient Ritual which is the thing that saved Keeper Marethari." Everyone of Hawke's Party except Fenris and Merrill are surprised by it. One of the Keepers says "It's also a seal of marriage to us Dalish. It marks that those two must be wed to each other." Daniel The Male Dalish Leader Elf says "No wonder you rejected me." The Clan Leaders say "Merrill is to be judged as 'Blood Of The First' Chosen of the Dalish with Her Soulbound marked As 'Lyrium Warrior' Chosen Of The Dalish." Suddenly a demon apppears out of the fade and it turns out to be a demon not normally seen in Dragon Age 2 but in Inquistion named the Fear Demon. It says "I am the Dread Wolf and I was the one who told the Tevinter Magisters to have all of the first that become their apprentices kill their clans before this. There was never suppose to be a rebel Lyrium Warrior but the magisters seem to have lost this slave to Hawke and he helped the first become your chosen but I shall kill her." "I'm Not A Slave!" Fenris shouts. Merrill says "That's the Dread Wolf, eh?" Merrill pauses and then shouts "He must die!" The Rest of Marian's 'Merry Band Of Misfits' Jump into battle to help Merrill and Fenris. The Dalish clans also attack the Dread Wolf as their 'Blood Of The First' Chosen has commanded his death. The battle ends with The Dread Wolf being defeated. "This is only the beginning, 'Blood Of The First' and 'Lyrium Warrior'. There shall be others who will want to rule this world." The Dread wolf says. Merrill says "Then we will be ready." Fenris shouts "Yeah!" The Dalish raise up their arms and shout "Hail The Chosens of 'Blood Of The First' and 'Lyrium Warrior'!" The Head of All Clans says "Merrill and Fenris, you may stay with the Champion of Kirkwall until she no longer requires your assistance." Fenris and Merrill say "As You Command, Head of All Dalish Clans." "But first the ceremony of Marriage must be held. The Sylvanwood ring is required for it through." Head of All Clans says. Fenris says "I have already given Merrill one that I found off a bandit." "Then let it be known, Fenris The 'Lyrium Warrior' Chosen and Merrill The 'Blood Of The First' Chosen shall be a couple for the rest of time." The Head Of All Clans says. All of the Clans Shout "Yeah!"**  
**Quest Description for Sundermount: Keeper Marethari has called Marian Hawke and her whole party to the camp at Sundermount.**  
**Quest Description for After Talking To Keeper Marethari: Witness the first day**.  
**Quest Description for After The First Day: Watch Merrill show her power to The Clan Leaders On The Second Day.**  
**Quest Description for After The Second Day: Watch Merrill Reject Daniel the Male Dalish Leader Elf's Marriage Offer.**  
**Quest Description for After The Third Day: Go through the trial to find out it's outcome.**  
**Quest Description for After Dread Wolf Appears: Defeat Dread Wolf The Fear Demon.**  
**Quest Description for After Dread Wolf's Defeat: Watch as Merrill and Fenris are married to each other.**  
**Quest Description for Completed Quest: Fenris and Merrill are married. Merrill has become the 'Blood Of the First' Chosen of the Dalish. Fenris has become the 'Lyrium Warrior' Chosen of the Dalish. The Dread Wolf was also defeated.**


	2. About Marian Hawke

_**Name: Marian Hawke**_  
_**Class: Mage**_  
_**Romance To Be: Anders**_  
_**Specializations: Blood Mage and Force Mage**_  
_**Spell Trees: Elemental, Primal, Spirit, Entropy, and Hawke**_  
**Dead Sibling: Bethany**  
**Carver's Status In The End: Grey Warden**  
**Side Towards Qunari: Likes Them**  
**Side Toward Mages VS Templars: Mages**  
**Personality: Humorous**


End file.
